


Don't mess with Directioners!

by skylersutcliff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Twitter' story
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylersutcliff/pseuds/skylersutcliff
Summary: Quy tắc sống sót trong thế giới của Chỉ Đường.Điều 1: Chỉ Đường luôn đúng.Điều 2: Chỉ Đường không bao giờ sai.Điều 3: Nếu có gì sai sót, mời xem lại điều 1.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drab dựa trên câu chuyện top trend 3 ngày liên tiếp trên twitter giúp các bài hát của 1D lên top Billboards của Chỉ Đường. Sự kiện có thật, nội dung là hư cấu, đừng nghiêm trọng hoá vấn đề. Các ID twitter dưới này đều do tớ nghĩ ra nên nếu thật sự có người dùng thì tớ xin lỗi.

Quy tắc sống sót trong thế giới của Chỉ Đường.

Điều 1: Chỉ Đường luôn đúng.

Điều 2: Chỉ Đường không bao giờ sai.

Điều 3: Nếu có gì sai sót, mời xem lại điều 1.

.

Trong cuộc đời mỗi con người luôn xuất hiện trắc trở chông gai, Chỉ Đường cũng thế. Hiện tại cả một fandom đang đấu tranh kịch liệt chống đối lại phần tử xấu xa chỉ vì thần tượng nhà bạn đang trong thời gian nghỉ dưỡng.

 

Trang hashtag của Twitter.

BJ ❤️ @blackjack213 vừa đăng một bài post mới:

” Khi fandom nhà bạn tạo trend quốc tế và thống lĩnh thế giới.

#1DProjectNeverEnough ”

– đính kèm một gif siêu cấp đáng yêu của Niall.

 

Destino_ @vueltasdeldestino vừa đăng một bài post mới:

” #1DProjectNeverEnough đang được trend khắp thế giới, yeah!!!!! ”

– đính kèm ảnh ngố tàu của Harry.

 

Bellasj @iamthebeast vừa đăng một bài post mới:

” Haters: 1D dẹp tiệm rồi, Chỉ Đường tụi bây chuẩn bị bỏ thuyền đi là vừa.

Chỉ Đường: Trend thẳng 3 ngày liên tiếp. #1DProjectNeverEnough ”

 

Cupidfromthehell @jewelthequeen vừa đăng một bài post mới:

” Khoảng khắc khi mọi người nghĩ Chỉ Đường chết hết rồi nhưng thật ra chúng tôi ở đây để quẫy cùng thế giới. #1DProjectNeverEnough ”

 

处处 @maiamia vừa đăng một bài post mới:

kimthi @banhnocnha vừa đăng một bài post…

Slussysassy @slussysassy …

Harry the Style @directioners4ev …

.

Các người cho rằng Chỉ Đường bọn tôi rảnh rỗi lắm sao? Nếu các người nghĩ rằng ru rú trong nhà, nằm trên giường với máy tính ôm khư khư bên người, trend liên tục trong vòng 3 ngày là điều rảnh rỗi thì mọi người lầm rồi. Giữ vững top trend, giữ vững phong độ, giữ vững danh dự, các người nghĩ dễ lắm sao? Xin lỗi, KHÔNG DỄ TÍ NÀO ĐÂU BIẾT CHƯA!

Tác giả: Thật ra…tôi nghĩ chỉ nằm nhà rung đùi ấn trend là một điều dễ dàng đấy chứ.

Chỉ Đường bay vào đánh tác giả tới tấp: Xin mời đọc kỹ quy tắc sống còn!

Tác giả mình đầu thương tích: Tôi đi đây.

.

Tại một khách sạn ở Bali, Niall không hề biết đã xảy ra chuyện long trời lở đất gì. Anh hiện tại đang được cấp phép nghỉ ngơi nên không muốn quan tâm bất cứ điều gì khác. Đắm mình trong hồ bơi hưởng thụ dòng nước mát lạnh, Niall thở dài thoả mãn, còn điều gì tuyệt hơn thế này nữa chứ. Bỗng dưng điện thoại anh réo lên inh ỏi, gọi Skype…chỉ có thể là của Liam.

“Này, cậu đang ở đâu thế?” Giọng nói trầm ấm đầy từ tính vang lên.

“Bali, đã báo cho cậu rồi còn gì.” Niall mặc áo choàng, ngồi xuống ghế cười cười.

“Ây, nhất thời quên mất. Nhưng này, cậu có lên Twitter không?” Đầu dây bên kia vang lên tiếng cười khổ, rõ ràng người ta đã nói trước rồi mới đi vậy mà mình cứ lo lắng thái quá.

“Sao thế? Có chuyện gì nghiêm trọng sao? Không phải cậu gặp chuyện gì chứ?” Niall bỗng trở nên hốt hoảng, câu hỏi của Liam khiến anh khó chịu.

“Không sao cả, chỉ là các bé yêu Chỉ Đường của chúng ta rất dễ thương. Có thời gian thì cậu lên xem thử, hình thời xưa cũ có bao nhiêu xấu xí đều bị đem lên hết rồi.” Liam trấn an tên tóc vàng, nhìn mấy tấm hình của người nọ trên màn hình rồi cười tủm tỉm.

“Bé yêu?” Niall bực bội hỏi. Vương tay lấy cái khăn phía sau lưng lau lau tóc và đứng lên bước về phòng.

“Cậu là người yêu.” Liam dịu dàng nói. Thật không hiểu tại sao người nọ lại có thể đáng yêu đến nhường này.

“Uhm..tớ biết rồi. Trở về phòng tớ sẽ xem thử..oach!” Niall đỏ mặt vì lời nói nọ. Liam cứ thế đấy, luôn bất ngờ nói mấy lời sến súa làm anh không kịp đỡ.

Vừa nói chuyện vừa lau tóc, Niall không để ý phía trước là một cô gái trên tay cầm ly nước ép. Cả hai đều vô tình không nhìn nhau để rồi lướt qua nhau như hai đường thẳng song song…bậy bạ, cả hai đều cúi mặt nên không để ý đến người kia khiến một vụ va chạm xảy ra. Niall bất cẩn đánh rơi điện thoại xuống đất, cô gái kia giật mình làm đổ ly nước lên người anh khiến áo choàng ướt một mảng.

“Ối, thật xin lỗi! Xin lỗi! Anh không sao chứ?” Cô gái hốt hoảng đỡ Niall đứng lên, miệng không ngừng xin lỗi.

“Tôi ổn, cô không sao chứ? Xin lỗi vì bất cẩn thế này.” Niall cũng hướng cô xin lỗi.

“Thành thật xin lỗi anh. Nếu không có việc gì thì tôi xin đi trước. Phải mua lại ly ép rồi.” Cô gái thấy Niall không mệnh hệ cũng an tâm, chào tạm biệt anh rồi tiến về nhà hàng mua lại ly nước ép, thật là, nếu về trễ chắc chắn sẽ bị la cho mà xem. Nhưng cô cảm giác người này rất quen mắt, không biết đã gặp ở đâu. Nhịn không được lại xoay người nhưng Niall đã đi mất rồi.

“Không sao chứ?” Liam lo lắng hỏi. Thông qua điện thoại anh nghe được Niall xảy ra chuyện nhưng cũng không mấy to tát, có điều lại bị ngã, chỉ sợ mang thương tích ở đâu đó thôi.

“Tớ ổn. Thôi tớ phải đi tắm đây, nước ép đổ khắp người, khó chịu lắm.” Niall tra thẻ vào khe cửa, nhăn mặt cởi bỏ áo choàng.

“Được, nhưng…khi nào cậu về?” Liam nhịn không được nữa liền đem câu hỏi mấy ngày nay nói ra. Quả thật là nhớ đến phát điên rồi.

“Hì, tớ sẽ sớm trở về nhà.” Gương mặt Niall thôi nhăn nhó, mỉm cười trả lời dịu dàng.

“Tớ chờ cậu.”

Cúp máy, Niall tiến về tủ quần áo lấy ra đồ lót cùng vật dụng cần thiết rồi bước vào phòng tắm. Vài phút sau, anh bước ra, đã sạch sẽ và thơm tho. Lấy khăn lau khô tóc, anh đến bên giường cầm điện thoại lên mà mở Twitter.

Liam bảo là hashtag à? Niall tự hỏi rồi lia tay vào phần trend. Vòng tròn kết nối chạy vài vòng rồi hiện ra một bảng thứ tự, anh nhìn thấy #1DProjectNeverEnough nằm ở vị trí thứ ba. Nhấn vào, một loạt bài post kèm ảnh và ảnh động xuất hiện. Bây giờ Niall đã hiểu lời của Liam rồi, Chỉ Đường nếu không gọi bằng bé yêu thì còn có thể gọi như thế nào nữa đây, yêu chết mất.

Đồng hồ tích tắc di chuyển, Niall vẫn nằm trên giường chăm chú đọc từng bài post, xem từng bức ảnh, cho đến khi điện thoại báo hiệu chỉ còn 10% thì anh mới phát hiện đã đến giờ ăn tối. Niall lắc đầu cười khổ bản thân. Đứng lên gắm phích sạc pin điện thoại, anh cầm thẻ và ví rời phòng đến nhà hàng, trong lòng thầm nhủ, ngày mai phải trở về với Liam thôi.

Thế nhưng Niall không ngờ rằng chỉ tròn vài tiếng ngắn ngủi đó thôi mà anh lại trở thành hiện tượng nóng hổi mới ra lò trên top trend.

…

Trong cuộc đời mỗi con người luôn xuất hiện trắc trở chông gai, Chỉ Đường cũng thế. Hiện tại cả một fandom đang đấu tranh kịch liệt chống đối lại phần tử xấu xa chỉ vì thần tượng nhà bạn đang trong thời gian nghỉ dưỡng.

Ngày hôm sau, khi Niall đang ngồi trên máy bay từ Indonesia trở về Anh thì đã xảy ra một chuyện động trời khiến Chỉ Đường hết sức tức giận.

Một ID có tên MeslaysallDirectioners @Veronica đã tung lên những bức ảnh không rõ ràng về một nam nhân tóc vàng và cô gái tóc đen rồi đính tag Niall Horan và bảo rằng anh bí mật hẹn hò cùng cô gái đó. Bức ảnh gây khá nhiều tranh cãi bởi vì người trong ảnh chính là Niall, còn cô gái kia thì chưa rõ danh tính. Có điều những bức ảnh này chụp rất khá, ở góc chụp này cứ như là hai người đang ôm ấp nhau chứ không phải xảy ra sự cố gì như mọi người đã biết ở trên.

Nhưng trời không phụ lòng người, một bài post khác lập tức được đăng lên đính chính những tin đồn phía trên. Chủ bài post tự nhận là cô gái tóc đen trong hình và cô đã đưa ra những bằng chứng hết sức thuyết phục để chứng minh thân phận cũng như giải thích rõ ràng chuyện ở trên. Cô còn nói thêm mình là người có lỗi trước và rằng bạn gái của mình rất thích Niall nên cô không muốn mọi chuyện đi quá xa. Cô không quên đặt hashtag #DearVPleaseStayAwayFromNiall.

Chỉ Đường hết lòng repost cũng như hưởng ứng hashtag của cô thế nhưng đã gọi là Chỉ Đường thì không đơn giản như thế vậy. Dòng hashtag đã được chỉnh sửa đôi chút và điều không ngờ chính là nó duy trì top trend suốt 5 ngày liền. Chỉ Đường lôi hẳn tên cô ả post tin đồn nhảm kia lên đứng chễm chệ tại vị trí cao nhất với ý nghĩ, “Được, mày muốn slay cả thế giới tao cũng cho mày slay luôn!”

Trong khi bão tố vội đến nhưng cũng vội đi, Niall hiện tại đang hít thở đều đều an giấc trong lòng Liam. Đương sự hoàn toàn không bận tâm đếm chuyện gì đã xảy ra, anh chỉ biết hiện tại nơi ấm áp nhất chính là bờ ngực vững chãi của nam nhân này. Rúc sâu về phía Liam, Niall vòng tay ôm lấy anh. Liam khẽ mở mắt, mỉm cười dịu dàng đặt một nụ hôn trên trán Niall. Lòng cảm thán, gương mặt đáng yêu thế này nếu không lưu giữ lại thì chắc chắn rất uổng. Nghĩ là làm, anh vươn tay lấy cái điện thoại trên đầu giường mà chụp một tấm. Xong xuôi lại mĩ mãn mà ôm lấy Niall tiếp tục ngủ.

…

Vài ngày sau vừa vặn là sinh nhật của Niall, twitter của Liam xuất hiện hai bài post, một bài là cả bọn cùng đi ăn chúc mừng sinh nhật với dòng trạng thái “Chúc mừng sinh nhật bé yêu.” Bài post thứ hai chính là bức hình chụp lén nọ với dòng trạng thái chỉ có một hình trái tim. Đêm đó không những Chỉ Đường dậy sóng mà thuyền cũng ra khơi, #NiamIsFuckingReal .

…

Quy tắc sống sót trong thế giới của Chỉ Đường.

Điều 1: Chỉ Đường luôn đúng.

Điều 2: Chỉ Đường không bao giờ sai.

Điều 3: Nếu có gì sai sót, mời xem lại điều 1.

Trong cuộc đời mỗi con người luôn xuất hiện trắc trở chông gai, Chỉ Đường cũng thế. Hiện tại cả một fandom đang kịch liệt trend để giúp cho thần tượng nhà mình. Nhưng bạn biết gì không? Chỉ Đường có thể là những người rất đáng yêu và thân thiện nhưng xin hãy nhớ, nhập gia thì phải tuỳ tục. Dù cho bạn có ghét họ đến thế nào nhưng chỉ cần làm trái quy tắc của họ, xúc phạm đến thần tượng của họ thì tôi chắc chắn bạn sẽ có được vị trí ưu tiên mà chém nát cả thế giới trong 5 ngày – thậm chí hơn cũng không chừng.

Muốn thử cảm giác mạnh sao? Vậy thì xin mời.

End.


End file.
